memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Janice R. Alexander
Janice R. Alexander is a makeup artist and hair stylist who worked as special effects makeup artist on and as hair stylist on . On The Final Frontier, she was credited as Jan Alexander. Alexander received two Emmy Award nominations in 1987 in the category Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series for the Max Headroom episode "Body Banks" and in the category Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Miniseries or a Special for her work on the television mini series Fresno. The latter one was shared with Carol A. O'Connell. In 1990 she received another nomination in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries or a Special for her work on the television movie Midnight Train to Moscow and won an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries or a Special for her work on the television drama Fall from Grace on which she worked with Trek actors J. Michael Flynn, John McLiam, and Richard Herd. In 2004 she won a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award in the category Best Period Hair Styling - Feature for the drama The Last Samurai and shared this award with fellow Trek hair stylists Terry Baliel and Karen Asano-Myers. Alexander started to work as hair stylist in the film and television industry in the 1980s with credits including the television series T.J. Hooker (1984, starring William Shatner, James Darren, and Richard Herd and working with makeup artist James Lee McCoy) and Max Headroom (1987, starring Matt Frewer and George Coe and working with makeup artists Katalin and Zoltan Elek). Film work includes the science fiction adventure SpaceCamp (1986), the comic adaptation The Spirit (1987, starring Nana Visitor), the fantasy film The Monster Squad (1987), the television drama A Father's Homecoming (1988, working with Rick Stratton), the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with David LeRoy Anderson and Monty Westmore), and the drama Dad (1989, with Ken Diaz and Greg Nelson). In the 1990s she worked on the romance The Marrying Man (1991), the action drama Double Impact (1991), the science fiction films Universal Soldier (1992) and Timecop (1994), the video game adaptation Street Fighter (1994), the comedy The American President (1995), the music drama That Thing You Do! (1996), the science fiction films Contact (1997) and Starship Troopers (1997, starring Dina Meyer), the crime drama Letters from a Killer (1998, directed by David Carson), and the horror comedy Idle Hands (1999). Beside working as hair stylist for on the comedy Me, Myself & Irene (2000) and for on the comedy Say It Isn't So (2001), Alexander was the hair department head on the comedy Hanging Up! (2000), the comic adaptation Spider-Man (2002), the science fiction sequel Men in Black II (2002), the mystery thriller The Prestige (2006), the crime drama Mr. Brooks (2007), the drama Charlie Wilson's War (2007), the comic adaptation The Dark Knight (2008), the horror thriller Drag Me to Hell (2009), and the mystery thriller Inception (2010). Other credits as hair stylist include the mystery thriller What Lies Beneath (2000), the action adventure Space Cowboys (2000), the comedy The Princess Diaries (2001), the comic adaptation Hulk (2003, starring Eric Bana), and 's films Million Dollar Baby (2004), Flags of Our Fathers (2006), and Gran Torino (2008). More recently, Alexander worked as hair department head on the comic adaptation Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth), the drama Big Miracle (2012), and the sequel The Dark Knight Rises (2012, starring Tom Hardy). External link * Category:Makeup staff